


The Road to Home - part 2

by MiaCousland



Series: The Road to Home [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCousland/pseuds/MiaCousland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night of passion.  Told from Alistair's point of view about his love for his wife and her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Home - part 2

I wake up to the early morning sun streaming through the small wooden window. I have always been an early riser, built into my soul from my days at the Chantry. I sometimes think back on those days as a small boy, scared at being ripped from Redcliffe and sent away by the Arlessa, only to find the new home strange and fearful. Do I regret them? How can I regret anything that has led me to become the man I am today? All choices, good or bad, have guided me to this moment.

And what a moment. What a life mine is. The Maker has surely blessed me, far beyond what I deserve. The warm body nestled up against my chest shows that I am most definitely in the Maker's favour. By Andraste, look at the woman! The way the blanket is falling over her body and reveals her curves makes me ache with desire. I would wake her up now and take her but she is so beautiful when she is asleep that I will bite my tongue and stay my hand. Instead I will steal from the bed quietly lest I wake her, slip downstairs and arrange a hot bath to be drawn and a good breakfast to be delivered. That will please her. I can hear faint sounds of people moving in the yard outside the window and is that fresh bread that I can smell baking? It is, and behind that is something akin to bacon being cooked. That promises a most wonderful breakfast. And if there is cheese as well …!

Mia shuffles in her sleep and rolls over, revealing a most magnificent pair of breasts that I cannot help but want to kiss and hold all the time. A familiar stirring in my groin makes my throat run dry so I force myself to think about other things. Hurlock Alphas spring to mind. As I slip my trousers on and a shirt over my head, I make myself focus on battle plans and the feelings of desire definitely leave me. There is nothing guaranteed to lessen my mood for fucking my wife than thinking of the Darkspawn.

Out in the corridor, the chill from the early morning air seeping in through the windows pricks at my cheeks but I make my way silently down the stairs, asides from a few creaking floorboards and steps. It is a delightful inn, wonderful in its basic yet welcoming warmth. If I had not promised Mia that we would visit Highever together for our honeymoon, I would suggest that we stay here and explore the Coastlands, or at least she could show me what she grew up in. No, she is eager to reach her home city. I know she has not returned since the abominable incident with Arl Howe and Castle Cousland. Whenever I have tried to bring up the subject, she has responded with minimal information. However, there is such a sad look deep in her eyes that makes her stare in the ether. Because I have caused that, it pains me. It is only ever so she knows that she can talk to me about anything. I would bring her the world if she asked, that is how much power she has over me, yet still I cannot give her the one thing she desires most in the world. Her family has passed beyond the Veil and I cannot bring them back. I may be King but that power will only run so far. The Maker has claimed them now and no amount of imploring will bring them home.

I am disappointed in myself for becoming so earnest so early in the morning! I shake my head from side to side quickly and grin. Morrigan caught me doing that once at camp and scowled. I'm also sure I heard the words 'mabari' and 'more clever' muttered under her breath but it makes me happy and wakes me up too!

The last few steps lead me into the now quiet main room of the tavern. It is remarkable to compare the empty silence before me with the raucous laughter of last night that filled every corner of this wonderful place. As I cross the floor, my eyes alight on the remote table that Mia and I sat at last night when we arrived. Well, what I should say is, after we had … arrived and seen our room. Maker, am I blushing? Any thought goes out of my head when I think of us entwined. If I thought she filled my head before I told her I loved her, and before we had defeated the darkspawn and the Archdemon, it is nothing to how utterly she fills my every waking breath now that I know how hot her skin is, or how soft her breasts are, or how she squeals with delight when I move my mouth over her body. Last night's activities fill my mind again and I almost tumble, grabbing on to the bar to stop from falling to the floor.

“Are you okay?” I hear a voice ask.

Looking up, I try to swallow so my voice won't break and I see Edwin the barkeep looking concernedly at me, having just come through a door from the kitchen.

“Yes, I'm … fine, thank you. Just looking to see if I, er, dropped anything down here.”  
“Can I help you look?”

Edwin leaves the door and starts to walk over.

“No! Thank you but I only came down to ask if we could have some breakfast delivered and ask about a hot bath.”  
“We can do both of those things. I'll put the maid onto heating some water for you. It will be about an hour but I will make sure you have a decent breakfast brought to your room.”  
“Thank you. How much?”  
“Absolutely no charge for you.” he says with a flourish of his hands.

This puzzles me.

“Excuse me?”

Edwin is looking at me in a most peculiar way, as if he wants to say something but doesn't know how to. He goes to voice something and opens his mouth but stops, walks back to the door, opens it and makes sure no-one is near or able to hear. He then comes out from behind the bar and does a circuit around the room, presumably to see if anyone else has arisen and come downstairs. Why does he want privacy? My first thought, perhaps wrongly, is that I have failed to bring a weapon with me.

When he returns to where I am standing, he reveals the crushing truth.

“I know who you are.”  
“Pardon me?” I can feel my voice tremble. This is not good. Mia will be forced to go back to Denerim, under full retinue and armed guard. Our honeymoon by ourselves will be up. How will I explain this to her?  
“You are Alistair, Grey Warden, husband to the Hero of Ferelden and most importantly, my sovereign Lord and King.” Edwin starts to do a bow but I rush forward and catch him before he can, grabbing his upper arms.  
“No, please!” I hear myself screech as my heart races away with itself. “You cannot do that! Nobody can know I'm here!”  
“My King, I have not said anything to anyone about you being here. Please believe me! I only reveal myself to you as I have a debt to pay to you.”  
“A debt?” comes a confused voice from my strained throat.  
“Yes, my Lord. You may not remember me but a year ago you rescued my family and myself on the North Road, returning from Amaranthine. We had been attacked by darkspawn and were in danger of losing our cart full of supplies. We were about to lose our lives when you, your wife, a thin woman in not much clothing and black hair, and a Qunari burst from the trees and took them down where they stood. We could not have lived more than a few minutes if you had not arrived when you had! I owe you my life and my family's lives.”  
“It is my duty as a Grey Warden,” I say in a hushed voice, “to help those abandoned to the madness of the darkspawn. I could not have lived with myself had we not helped you. That has nothing to do with me being …,” I dropped my voice further, “...your King. Please stop calling me that.”  
“Whatever role you were filling that day doesn't stop the fact that I owe you my life.”  
“You recognised us when we walked in, didn't you?”  
“Yes.” he nods seriously.  
“Then why haven't you sent for the guards?”  
“Because you have given me one of the greatest priveleges of my life. To host the King of Ferelden in my humble tavern? Why, it is an honour I would never dream of! If … well, if I had told anyone, you would have had to have left.”  
“So you haven't told anyone?”  
“No. You came in without retinue, pomp, or any of the trappings of court. I saw you and your wife for what you were. Two normal people that were desperately in love and needed to spend time by themselves.”  
“And did anyone else recognise us?”  
“Not that I know of. Any talk of the changes in Ferelden last night, I swiftly changed the subject. I can say something though, if I may be bold?”  
“Of course.” I tell him, feeling very uncomfortable at being put on the pedestal of Kingship.  
“You and your wife are loved in this country. Very much so. We know what sacrifices you had to make and what awful horrors you have had to face. Loghain may have fought the Orlesians but you fought an Archdemon and the hordes of darkspawn it brought with it. Yes, here in the Coastlands, we are Cousland – through and through.”  
“Please believe that I did not marry my wife for her name.” I beg, worried as to where the conversation was going.  
“I trust so. And I knew when you walked in, you wanted to be yourself, not your title. This is why I didn't say anything to anyone, and made sure everyone left you alone.”

Gratitude fills me and I smile at the man. One so used to dealing with burly drunks looks so meek.

“You have my most abject thanks, Edwin.”  
“No, my Liege, you have mine. You have given me the chance to see the man and not the King. That is reward enough.”  
“You are a good friend. Now, I would love to give my wife a wonderful start to the day...”

Edwin's face flushes and his ears turn pink.

“And what would you need me for?” he stammers. I suddenly click as to what I may have suggested.  
“Oh Maker, no! I meant breakfast and a bath. Nothing else … Oh Andraste's ears ...”

Bobbing my head to say goodbye, I turn towards the stairs and run up them, desperate to get away. I race up the stairs a little faster than I should have done and run down the corridor on my toes, but bring myself to a quick halt outside our door. Calming myself down, I shake my head a little and lift the latch on the door, slipping in. I push the door to and it clicks quietly, a small creak accompanying it. I softly tiptoe across the floor, shedding my clothes as I do so. Mia has not moved much. Lifting the blankets, I slide in and immediately feel her nestle into my chest and wrap a leg around mine.

“You're cold.” comes a sweet, sleepy voice.

Looking down, I can see her gaze up at me with those beautiful deep blue eyes, lids still heavy with dreams. She smiles slowly and is barely awake, and her blonde hair is tustled and messy from the bed. I feel my mind start to slow down as she looks up at me, breasts pressed against my chest. Those eyes are hypnotic. I've always known this. My head feels like it's about to explode when she stares at me, just like she is doing now. I know she is expecting an explanation but I can't … seem … to concentrate …

“I went to order some breakfast.” I say finally, mustering the sense from somewhere.  
“How long will it be?” she says leadingly, snuggling into my neck and kissing it.

The warm heat from her sensuous mouth is … making me … woozy.... She knows exactly what she is doing and I let myself be led along. All fires are being stoked and I feel my groin stir. How I'm able to keep any kind of control on it when she's around, I don't know. Especially naked and pressed up against me like this.

“Well, the bath is going to be about an hour...”  
“Lovely!” she murmurs.  
“...and I don't know when the breakfast will be brought up.”  
“Well, I'd better not waste any time.”

Her mouth presses down on mine and all I can think of is that I am the luckiest man in all of Thedas. She kisses me deeply and I know I love her. Lifting herself up, she rolls onto my body before my arms obey and I wrap them around her. I cannot hold her close enough and I run my hands up and down her back. This siren's skin is so smooth and hot, and all mine. Crushing my lips against hers, I try not to hurt her but the blood roaring around my system is too strong now. I'm having trouble controlling it. I roll her over and gaze down at her, lying beautiful and tempting, and full of passion. All for me. How have I managed this? How?

I trail kisses down her body, paying special attention to her magnificent breasts, but they are not my ultimate goal. _Don't worry,_ I mentally whisper to them, _I will return_. Past her taut stomach that writhes slightly now she knows what I'm doing. I can see her fingers grip the bedsheets. I can tell how much she is enjoying this and it only spurs me on. Reaching where I want, the point of her ecstasy, I can feel the heat from those wonderful legs. I can see she is already turned on and I trail my tongue around the skin between her hips. This drives her crazy and I hear her moan my name. I know when enough teasing is enough and I run my tongue further down and into the folds of her heat. Her back arches off the bed and I hear her gasp as I do it. Casting one eye up, she is clasping her breasts and pinching her nipples. More and more I explore with my tongue and kiss her, finding her spot that I take lightly in my teeth. Further gasps from up the bed turn me on and I feel my own arousal start to take over. No, I have to concentrate. This is for her.

I feel one of her hands leave the mattress and root through my hair and I know I have found the spot that she needs me to explore further. My tongue straightens, as much as it can, and I move faster and faster. I also bring my hand down and find the hole that runs so slick with her juices. Pushing my fingers in and curling them up, doing only what she has told me, I feel how warm her body is and how much it is needing me. I start to stroke her inside, feeling that mound she has told me about, and use my tongue to stimulate her. Mia is now panting hard and I'm so turned on by her arousal, I have to force myself to concentrate.

I know the signs to watch out for and I know she is nearly there. Faster and faster with both finger and tongue.

“Faster!” she cries. “Please … Alis ...! Oh!”

Her legs tighten and she arches off the mattress, silent in her pleasure. The muscles all around where I am go into spasm. I can feel them but I keep on moving until her back returns to the bed and she starts to relax, moaning and whimpering with delight. All because of me. When I know that she is finished, I let go of between her legs. Moving up the bed, I am rewarded with another passionate kiss.

“Thank you, my wonderful,” … kiss ... “darling,” …kiss ... “gorgeous,” … kiss... “sexy husband.”

I cannot help but beam as I lay back on the pillow. She collapses on her side of the bed.

“Alistair, Maker's breath! That was amazing.”  
“I do try.”


End file.
